Linger
by transluciiiid
Summary: Korra Wilburn is the new girl just wanting to try and live a normal life. Everything seems to be all working out until she starts having run in with Republic City's bad boy Mako Mardones. Will she be able to keep her distance or will he force her to fall for him? / AU / OOC / BO AND MAKO AREN'T SIBLINGS
1. Chapter 1

_**I hope you guys enjoy this story! Review and all that good stuff!**_

* * *

"Breath Korra. It's not going to be like how it was the last school or the one before that or the one before that...you are a different person."

I looked in the mirror at myself. It was beginning of a brand new school year, and unsurprisingly I was starting at a new school. My 10th school in 11 years. A new school every year. I didn't like it but I sure didn't hate it.

"Let's go Korra you're going to be late," called the newest caretaker in my life, Ariella. I grabbed my sweater and backpack, ran downstairs and out to the car.

"Now remember, I don't want any funny business alright? I have three of you starting in a new school today and you're the oldest so I expect no phone calls or reports that you had any difficulty today ok?" Ariella was a fierce woman to say the least. She was a bigger woman with long brown hair. We weren't close and it seemed like no one else in the house was close with her. She wasn't a violent woman, but man she could yell so loudly and make you feel smaller then a spec of dust in less then a second.

"Alright," I shrugged looking down in my lap.

"The school isn't far...you can walk home tonight. If you need directions you can call the house, if there is no answers...Google it," she was stern as we turned into the school. I didn't expect her to be loving and kind, no one really was. But man, could she could use a cigarette or something to calm herself down.

"I'll see you tonight," I waved and stepped out of the car door. The school was huge. There were kids everywhere; entering and exiting the school or just loitering on the sidewalk. As Ariella's hell-mobile sped away I walked quickly to the front doors. My head was down.

I realised as I made it through the first hallway I had no idea where I was going. I looked around for any sign of help, and then I felt a big hand on my shoulder.

"You look lost!" said a boy with wavy brown hair looking down on me. I gave a slightly intimidated smile back into his kind eyes.

"Look over on the wall if you take a right are big sheets of paper with the names of all the students and their home rooms...you'll find where you need to go there ok? Are you new?" he was staring at me now.

"Yah," I squeaked out looking at him. He was so much taller then me and so good looking.

"We'll, I'm Bolin! If you ever need anything come find me ok?" he nodded and turned to walk away.

"I'm Korra," I managed to say, he waved goodbye. He was cute, had the whole punk rocker vibe to him, but not bad enough to scare me off. As I turned around I bumped right into someone's chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" said an even taller boy looking at me.

"Sorry, I was just..." I stumbled through my words, not even looking up at his face.

"You were what?" he said menacingly from above. This guy was definitely not apart of the welcome committee.

"Nothing, sorry," I turned the other way hoping to get away as quickly as I could.

"Look at me when you talk to me," he said. His voice put chills down my spine. I turned around and looked up at him for the first time. Although he had brown hair it wasn't as soft and nice as Bolin's. He also had a lip ring on his bottom lip. He had a scar above his right eyebrow that scooped around like a hook to meet his eye. He was dressed mostly black and had beat up Van's on his feet. And he had a tattoo of a skull on his left arm. "That's better," he said with a bone chilling smile.

"Look I got to..." I said like I was almost out of breath looking in the opposite direction.

"Don't worry Doll Face, I do too. I will see you around," he winked and walked off. As he turned I caught the smell of cigarettes and old cologne. Who was this guy?

* * *

I walked to check the postings of homerooms and somehow managed to find the room I needed to be in. I wasn't the first there...but I wasn't the last. There were four empty seats. I had a choice: I could either sit at the front and seem like a keen learner who knows what she's doing or sit in the back alone just blending. I chose the latter because that is exactly what I wanted to do.

I settled in as the teacher handed around the course material and writing books. "Welcome to English," the teacher said. He was Scottish and looked too young to be a teacher. "I am Mr. Willett and I will be the one guiding you through this journey..." he was interrupted by three boys walking through the door, I recognised the first one and my heart might have stopped. "Please gentlemen come in and take a seat." said Mr. Willett handing them the things he had just passed around. The boys looked around and the one I knew spotted me quickly, smiled at me coolly and walked to where I was and sat right down beside me.

"Hey Doll Face, haven't seen you in awhile."

* * *

 _ **I don't know how I feel about this. Either way, please review, follow, and favourite! By lovelies!**_

 _ **xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you hear me?" he sharply whispered. I nodded. "Then why didn't you say something back?"

"I had nothing to say," I kept my eyes firmly on Mr. Willett, who was trying to explain the courses syllabus.

"Did I not say I would like you to look at me when you speak to me Doll Face?" he was getting more angry with every word.

"My name isn't Doll Face," I whispered still trying to look ahead.

"Then what is your name?" I could see his fist curl out of the corner of my eye as he spoke.

"Korra..."

"I prefer Doll Face," I could hear his condescending smile in his words.

"I don't," I said a little too loudly.

"Is there an issue Miss Wilburn?" said Mr. Willett. The whole class turned to look at me. I went red in the face.

"Uh...no sir...no issue..." I stammered looking down at the pages in front of me. I heard the boy beside me laugh at my embarrassment.

"Right, keep it down back there," he turned back to the board to finish what he was writing.

"That was cute," the boy whispered still laughing. I ignored him, and listened to Mr. Willett for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, I picked up my things and rushed out of class. At the end of class Mr. Willett handed us our schedules, I headed straight to my next class. Biology.

I got there pretty early and this time decided on a seat in the middle. I waited anxiously for people to fill in the seats around me and luckily for me, they did. A girl with black hair sat next to me. I recognised her from English. When she was settled she turned to me,

"Hi, I'm Asami," she smiled at me with shiny white teeth.

"I'm Korra," I nodded back to her.

"I saw you in English...well actually I heard you," she chuckled a bit.

"Oh that," I rolled my eyes.

"It's ok, Mako is a bit of a freak. Always has been. He's just trying to piss you off, he'll be over you in no time I promise. But try to stay away in the meantime. He's...let's just put it this way...he's not good news.." she said sincerely and a bit concerned.

So Mako was his name…

"That's the best news I've heard so far," I smiled at her. She was stunning, I'll say that much.

"What is?" she was taken aback.

"That he'll leave me alone!" I smiled.

"Oh...have you always gone here?" The teacher had began to hand out the course papers.

"No just started today," I took the papers from the top and wrote my name out on them.

"I've been here basically my whole life!" Her pen was bright pink and it matched her nails.

"Wow, I would love to say I lived in one place my whole life," my words slipped out and I felt uncomfortable. I didn't want anyone to know this.

"I wish I could travel..." she sighed. "Hey I have an idea," she grinned.

"What?" I said sheepishly.

"This might be a little cliche to invite the new girl to a party on her first week of school, but my friend's having one and it's just a small thing..it's like next week! It's a lot of notice for just a small get together but I don't want you to make other plans You would get to meet everyone and yah..." she smiled. She seemed nice enough but she was right. They were always so loud and crowded I hated them, but for some reason I couldn't said no to her white glowing smile.

"Sure..." I agreed jotting down what the teacher was writing on the board.

"Cool. You can come to my house before! There will be a few others there too! It'll be so fun I promise!" She went back to her work and we were both silent the rest of the period.

The day I went quickly. At lunch I sat with Asami and her friends. They were nice and some were really funny. Bolin was one of them, his smile was something else. Pretty much anytime someone talked to him his lips would curl upwards. My heart was melting.

Next I had Drama with Bolin. He introduced me to his drama friends. They were a little odd but all seemed really nice.

Finally I had Media Studies. The only person I recognised was one of the boys Mako walked in with. It sounded like his name was Kevin...or something. I wasn't sure...I was half listening.

When the bell rang to end the day I didn't bother sticking around. I rushed out of the school. I needed to be at home...well I needed to be in the bedroom I was currently living in. As I rushed down the stairs of the school, I tripped and fell on my butt.

"Crap," I muttered brushing off the dirt before picking myself up.

"Need help Doll Face?" said a towering figure above me.

"No, I'm ok thanks," I said annoyed. I looked up at him, he had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a skateboard in his left hand.

"C'mon let me help you up," he smiled coldly and stuck out his right hand. I pushed myself off the ground and I quickly spun on my heels to walk on the opposite direction.

"Quite a fall you had there," he had caught up with me.

"Can you leave?" I didn't even bother looking at him.

"Oh c'mon Doll Face, who's to say I don't live this way?" I could hear him sneering. I didn't care if he lived in my basement I just needed him to leave me alone.

I sighed aloud. "My name is Korra...not Doll Face,"

"I know your name...I just prefer Doll Face," he said coolly.

"Well I don't...just call me Korra," I stopped in my tracks. He was pissing me off now.

"Well what do you want me to call you? Darlin'? Babe? Bird?" His eyes met mine. A small grin was on his pierced lips.

"I want you to call me Korra." I held my own ground. I could feel myself boiling.

"Well I don't want to call you that...so Doll Face it is...unless I think of something better. I'll see you round..." he turned to leave.

"Bye Mako," I waved at him as he began to walk away from me.

"How do you know my name?" He sharply turned around and came straight towards me. We were face to face.

"Someone saw me talking to you and then they told me what you were like," I said crossing my arms staring him right in the eyes.

"What did they say?" he said with a slight concern in his voice.

"Just that I should be scared of you and stay away,"

"There is nothing to be afraid of...like I said...I'll see you around," he turned around and left me in the middle of the sidewalk dumbstruck. Who does this boy think he is?

* * *

 _ **Review Responses:**_

 _ **galaxy01: History?**_

 _ **CrazyPhenom: Haha I know, very cliche**_

 _ **AnimeLoverGurl246: Aww, that's so sweet!**_

 _ **I hope you guys enjoyed! Review, follow, favourite, all of that good stuff! Bye!**_


End file.
